Susurros de Ceniza
by KerTenebrae
Summary: El cometa de Sozin se espera para el fin del invierno y las cosas para el grupo Avatar se están complicando un poco, viajar sin saber las consecuencias esta siendo un poco mas peligroso de lo que era. Necesitan a alguien que se maneje en el bajo mundo, pero todo tiene su precio. Sabrán que la guerra es una real atrocidad. AangxKatara, SokkaxSuki, ZukoxOC


Espero, sinceramente, disfruten de mi primer fic sobre** Avatar**. Y con esto les doy la bienvenida a** "Susurros de Ceniza"**

Aclaraciones:

1.- El reato intenta alargar el estrepitoso -a mi parecer- fin de la serie. Es decir, este parte desde que el **Equipo Avatar**(**Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki y Zuko**) llegan a la** isla Ember, **alargando el periodo de tiempo en que llega el** cometa de Sozin **en algunos meses.

2.- En vista de que realmente detesto a** Mai **-no puedo evitarlo ni ocultarlo- e incluido una** OC** esperando usurpar su lugar hasta cierto punto. Digo hasta cierto punto, porque respetare el final de la serie prácticamente en su totalidad, al menos en ese aspecto. Un **consejo importante** es -y lo repito, porque lo considero importante-, que si les gusta la pareja** ZukoxMai**, y no agradan de las** OC **no les agradara este fic :P .

3.- Además, la historia se desarrolla de una manera más cruda y cruel que como se plantea la guerra en la serie animada, intentando algo más de "realismo" a las atrocidades que ocurren en una guerra.

Finalmente, espero les guste y** GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno.**

_**Trasnoche.**_

Se volvió a acercar a la ventana. Parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, lo que lo tenia bastante sorprendido, tomando en cuenta la época del año. Suspiro de nuevo y miro a su alrededor, había tanta paz en aquel lugar, pero era como la paz antes de la tormenta, todos sabían que el momento de pelear llegaría pero en ese mismo instante nada de eso parecía reflejado en sus rostros. Recordó una vez más las palabras de Zuko y cerro la cortina. Tendría que matarlo ¿realmente no había otra manera? Suspiro de nuevo.

-Aang -la voz de Katara lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El Avatar le sonrió levemente y se le acerco, estaba sentada frente a una mesa junto a Suki, pero no era para invitarlo a sentarse para lo que lo llamaba.

-Zuko aun no vuelve ¿puedes prender el fuego?

Aunque ya era tarde y casi no había luz del sol, Zuko y Sokka no volvían del pueblo, la casa del señor del Fuego era tenebrosa durante las noches, y habían un sinfín de goteras y agujeros por todos lados, y si se desataba la lluvia era seguro que mas de alguna habitación seria inutilizable. Pero mas allá de todo, empezaba a helar mas en las tardes y a esa altura del día el fuego ayudaría un poco.

Aang se acerco a la chimenea y prendió con mucho cuidado los leños, era la primera vez que usaban las chimenea y se había preocupado de mirar por si llegara a estar obstruida.

-¿Donde fueron? -pregunto.

-A ver lo de las maderas para el establo.

Miro los leños saltar, aun no era un buen maestro fuego, aun cuando Zuko era bastante buen maestro el tiempo que tenia para aprender era tan limitado que veía poco probable que para fin del verano se le pudiera considerar bueno, tan bueno como en agua control y mucho menos bueno que con aire control... pero si seguía concentrado en el fuego, de seguro seria tan malo como en tierra control. Suspiro de nuevo. Derrotar a un hombre que era considerado el mejor de su elemento, y que había practicado toda su vida para llegar a serlo, años de experiencia... mientras el tenia doce de limitados conocimientos en TODOS los elementos y cien en blanco.

Sintió crujir la puerta y miro, ambos jóvenes entraron mientras hablaban de algo, pero la conversación pareció llegar hasta ese momento, porque se quedaron callados luego de sentarse junto al resto.

-¡Apaguen el fuego! -grito Sokka luego de percatarse de que estaba prendido.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Katara sorprendida al ver que su hermano intentaba apagarlo con el agua del té.

-¡Si alguien ve el humo por la chimenea podría sospechar! -les respondió una vez el fuego estuviera apagado.

Los tres involucrados en el hecho se intercambiaron silenciosos gestos cómplices, Zuko tenia la misma expresión de reproche que Sokka y los increpaba con aquella mirada de reprobación a cada uno.

-¿Y Toph? -pregunto Sokka la no verla por el lugar y olvidance del tema.

-En su habitación -le informo Suki que terminaba de tomar su té, ya frió.

-¿Creen que llueva? -dijo Soka luego de un rato de aburrido silencio una vez mirara al cielo gris.

-Si, va a llover -le aseguro su hermana sin una pizca de duda.

Todos suspiraron de aburrimiento, la tarde había sido tan monótona que había apagado algo del espíritu aventurero de cada uno. Habían estado todo el día encerrados, habían muchos soldados y policías en el pueblo mientras que Zuko y Sokka buscaban entre las tiendas mapas mas detallados de las regiones donde podían escapar en caso de necesitar hacerlo, además de vigas y tejas para el establo. El resto se había quedado en casa y sin el animo suficiente se dedicaron a vegetar, nadie entreno ni jugo. ¿Tanto podía deprimir un día nublado? Pues si.

-Ya es tarde -informo Sokka-, quizás sea bueno ir a dormir.

Él se levanto y se despidió saliendo del salón dirigiéndose a su habitación. Los pasillos eran oscuros y la madera rechinaba, era una casa vieja y la falta de uso se había transformado en falta de cuidado, el polvo, las arañas y demás criaturas se habían adentrado en la mansión. Llego a la puerta de su alcoba y la abrió sin cuidado, el lugar lo había limpiado una vez lo había elegido, era amplia, más amplia que cualquier habitación en la que hubiera dormido el solo, y aunque la decoración de la Nación del Fuego lo incomodaba un poco, no le importaba si eso justificaba una cama mas cómoda que su saco de dormir. Se tiro de cara en el colchón y no supo del mundo hasta que un estruendo lo hizo saltar, por inercia tomo su espada y la desenfundo. Corrió las persianas y descubrió a lo lejos fuegos de artificio, suspiro con tranquilidad, y el sueño que había desaparecido en menos de un segundo había vuelto casi tan rápido. Miro al cielo descubriendo al sol entre las nubes que aun quedaban, ya era de mañana. Y si había llovido la noche anterior, la luz del día hacia pensar que nada había pasado. Se puso la espada al hombro y salio del lugar, bajo las escaleras y fue al patio central donde normalmente estaban todos, pero esa mañana no había nadie y con razón, el lugar estaba lleno de barro y agua, hojas y ramas por doquier. Fue al salón donde comían y nada nuevamente, comenzó a asustarse, apuro el paso hasta correr por los pasillos, llego a la entrada principal y los encontró a todos allí, mirando al cielo, los estruendos seguían y las luces rojas iluminaban levemente sus rostros.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Toph al grupo en general.

-Fuegos de artificio -respondió Aang con un tono infantil, las ganas de correr al pueblo y saber que pasaba están a punto de superarlo.

-Si, eso puedo notarlo por mi misma -le respondió sarcástica.

-Zuko... ¿estas bien? -Katara tomo del brazo al príncipe y lo saco de sus pensamientos, a diferencia de todo el resto, él no parecia deleitarse o sorprenderse. Sokka lo miraba casi entendiendo que tal señal significaba algo malo.

Se golpeo la frente como recordando algo.

-¡Los fuego de artificio rojo en la isla significan solo una cosa -miro a Sokka como apurado a que le entendieran-, que la familia real a llegado al pueblo!

La fascinación de Aang desapareció de súbito y miro a Zuko, dispuesto ha hablar pero Sokka se le adelanto.

-¡Pues a por sus cosas, nos vamos ya!

Todos corrieron de vuelta a la mansión y en todas direcciones. Nunca pensó que llegarían a la isla Ember en esa época del año, menos aun luego de la invasión, debía ser solo Azula y el sabia que no iría a aquella casa a menos que sospechara algo, tampoco creía que ella fuera por unas vacaciones. Quizás buscaba pistas para seguirlos, pero si ella estaba ahí de seguro muchos soldados y naves de guerra vendrían con ella. Aun si no pusiera un pie en la casa, permanecer en la isla era demasiado peligroso y un riesgo innecesario.

-¿Todo? -volvió a preguntar Sokka una vez tuvieron todo cargado sobre Appa.

-¡Si Sokka, ya te dijimos una veinte veces! -le grito Katara subiendo al bisonte.

-¡Vamos, vamos!

Aang tomo su lugar en la cabeza del animal y dijo las palabras clave para que el animal movía la cola y se despegara del suelo. Ya un poco mas lejos Zuko pudo respirar mas tranquilo, la isla se perdía a lo lejos y podía ver tres barcos y dos globos de guerra. Quizás era cierto y su presentimiento era correcto, ella iba tras ellos y buscaba pistas en Ember.

-¿Qué hacia Azula en Ember? -pregunto Suki cubriéndose con una manta los hombros.

-Pues no sabría decirte con exactitud -el sarcasmo de Zuko no fue bien recibido por sus compañeros, respiro hondo y miro a un costado-. Creo que nos sigue el paso y busca alguna pista de donde podríamos llegar a estar.

-Eso tiene sentido -dijo Aang sentándose a su lado luego de abandonar la cabeza de Appa cambiando lugar con Sokka.

-Espero no encuentre nada -dijo Sokka con un tono que minimizaba la importancia del asunto.

-Aunque no hayamos dejado nada, encontrara la manera de dar con nosotros -la sombra en el rostro de Zuko se marco un poco más.

-Entonces es fácil -intervino Toph-, lo que tenemos que hacer es no quedarnos por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

Tenia una obvia lógica su reflexión, y era porque era lógicamente obvio. Pero la idea de viajar tanto de un lugar a otro era realmente cansador, lo habían hecho antes, lo había hecho siempre y a lo que acabara el verano y comenzara a helar, todo seria mas difícil, pero extremadamente necesario.

-Discutamos esto a lo que toquemos tierra y Appa pueda descansar un poco -sugirió conciliadora, Katara. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea.

Paso todo un día antes que pudieran bajar del bisonte, luego de largas horas de vuelo el Reino de la Tierra aun no se veía en el horizonte, pero a mitad de camino Appa ya estaba muy cansado para seguir volando, se dejo caes en el agua y desde ahí el viaje fue mas lento aun. Mientras Toph trataba de dormir el resto se concentraba en el movimiento del agua a su alrededor, kilómetros y kilómetros de agua.

-¿Cuanto falta? -pregunto por décima octava vez Toph.

-¿Aun estas mareada? -le pregunto Suki tocando se frente.

-No ver nada me nubla los sentidos -dijo volteándose a un costada para seguir durmiendo.

Zuko suspiro y se puso de pie, bajo con cuidado por la cola de Appa y se sentó allí. Con un movimiento quito sus botas y los dejo a un costado metiendo los pies en el agua. La tranquilidad de las olas, la brisa suave, nada presagiaba lo que unos meses traería a las costas del Reino Tierra. Se acostó en la cola mientras sus pies seguían el movimiento de la corriente.

-¿Genial, no? -levanto la vista y se encontró con Sokka a su lado imitándolo.

-Es algo contradictorio, creo yo... tanta paz, como si nada pasara.

Sokka se encogió de hombros y se tiro sobre el pelo de Appa, pero un movimiento en falso lo tiro al agua, pero la paz de la marea no lo alejo ni lo hundió, un primer susto lo empujo de vuelta a la cola del bisonte, pero como nada le paso, saltar al agua le mostró lo tranquilo y divertido de la idea. Nado un par de metros y volvió de inmediato, se subió a Appa de nuevo y ato una cuerda a la canasta, luego se la amarro al pie y salto d vuelta al agua dejándose flotar, Katara miro a su hermano con reprobatoria diversión y lo siguió al agua. No falto mucho mas tiempo para que Aang y Suki los siguieran.

-¡Claro dejen a la moribunda sola mientras se divierten chapoteando! -grito Toph sin levantarse.

-Tranquila, yo me quedo aquí -la voz de Zuko la tranquilizo mientras sentía que le acariciaba el hombro.

-¿No quieres nadar?

-Prefiero mirar el mar a bañarme en él. Es como cuando miraba al horizonte desde mi barco de batalla, buscándolos a ustedes... con mi tío, eso me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Buscándolos.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Zuko sin entender.

-Hasta donde yo se cuando yo entre tu ya no tenias tu barco.

Zuko rió un poco y recordó que era verdad, Toph se había unido luego de que perdiera toda su tripulación y su barco a manos de Zhao y mas aun, luego que intentara matarlo. Lo único que extrañaba de esos días, con certeza era a su tío, y su fiel y constante compañía.

-¿Qué harás cuando lo veas?

-No lo se... supongo que pedirle perdón... rogar por que me mire a la cara una vez mas... no estoy seguro. Siento tanta vergüenza al pensar en eso.

-¡Ah! cállate, todo va a salir bien... eso parece que pasa cada vez que Aang esta cerca.

Suspiro levemente mientras las risas a su alrededor suyo desaparecían a lo lejos, cada vez mas mientras cerraba los ojos y se queda dormido acurrucando a Toph, era mucho mas pequeña de lo que aparentaba, mucho más... hasta que sus ojos cedieron al tedio del día y se durmió por completo.

Sintió que le jalaban el cabello, luego que algo mojado pasara por su mejilla, seguido por un grito de alarma a su lado. Abrió los ojos de golpe y encontró a Toph quejándose por las extrañas muestras de cariño de Momo, se refregó los ojos y miro a su alrededor, vio los arboles y algunas rocas, se asomo de la canasta de Appa y vio que estaban preparando el campamento. Dio un salto y siguió refregando sus ojos.

-No quisimos despertarlos, se veían muy placidos -le dijo Katara mientras mezclaba algo en una olla.

Zuko asintió y se dirigió al rió donde limpio su rostro. Paso muy fuerte sus manos por su cicatriz y sintió ese extraño dolor recorrer sus nervios. Se sentía tan raro tocarla, como si la piel estuviera dormida y adolorida al mismo tiempo, molesto mas que nada, aun después de tres años desde que su padre la imprimiera en su rostro.

Cuando el campamento estuvo listo y se acerco a su bolsa de dormir no sintió nada de sueño, le costo quedarse dormido incluso con la refrescante brisa en su rostro. Las noches comenzaban a ser mas frías, igual que las mañanas, el otoño les pisaba los talones.

Miro a lo lejos y vio humo luego vio a Toph dar un salto y gritar a todo pulmón.

-Soldados de la Nación del Fuego -se pusieron en pie de inmediato y tiraron sus cosas sobre Appa para cuando bolas de fuego saltaron contra ellos.

Escaparon por poco y al alcanzar altura pudieron ver como había un puerto muy cerca recibiendo a las flotas de la armada de fuego.

-Parece que no era un buen lugar para acampar -dijo Aang mirando a las tropas armando sus propios campamentos.

-Luego de perder Ba Sing Se y con la derrota en la invasión es como si la Nación del Fuego ya hubiera ganado la guerra -comento melancólico Sokka.

Todos escondieron la mirada, era cierto, ahora era como si el Reino Tierra fuera de la Nación del Fuego por completo, como si la el fin de la Guerra fuera cosa de tiempo y soldados vestidos de rojo, para la gente de la Nación del Fuego la guerra había terminado y ellos habían ganado.

-Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para estar al menos por esta noche -concluyo Suki luego de unos momentos.

-¿Pero como saber cual es seguro? -repuso Toph desanimada.

Volaron solo un par de horas y descargaron en el claro de un bosque cerca de un río, Aang volvió a subir con Appa tan alto como fue necesario para mirar a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada en particular y Toph desde abajo aseguro no sentir nada parecido a algún soldado hasta donde sus pies podían ver. Repitieron el trabajo de armar el campamento y durmieron relativamente tranquilos toda la noche, pero al amanecer, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y Zuko salia del sueño por inercia, Toph salto desde su lugar y alerto nuevamente que soldados se acercaban.

Las noches que siguieron, se vieron obligados a hacer guardias para evitar ser sorprendidos, su falta de conocimientos de los movimientos de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego los ponía en constante peligro, y no en realidad porque no pudieran contra ellos, si no mas bien porque los soldados podían reportarían a Azula de su ubicación, un lujo que no se podían dar.

Necesitarían a alguien... en el peor de los casos, para que los ayudara a moverse sin ser vistos.

* * *

Espero le haya gustado. Opiniones, criticas, apreciaciones y todo son bien recibidos. n.n

.com


End file.
